


One Hell of a Night

by thewritingsloth



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Helene's POV, Multi, My OC - Freeform, Threesome - F/F/M, basically smut, hint of a plot i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingsloth/pseuds/thewritingsloth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an old lover of Helene comes back and when Lip meets her, things take an unexpected turn...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, a new thingie ! Hellip needs some fics you guys, so there we go. It's quite different from what I have posted on here. Also, meet one of my characters, Olive! Hope you like it.
> 
> Note: I do not own Shameless, Helene or Lip (my bad).

Chapter 1 – Surprise [Helene R./Olive C.]

It was just the usual friday afternoon for me. I had been preparing my next critical theory lecture for a couple of hours, and I was finally getting to the end of it. The sun was shining through the only window of my office, the summer season bringing a smile to my face.

A knock on my door interrupted my daydreaming, and, my notebook still in my hands, I stood up and went to open it. I absentmindedly turned the knob, my eyes still glued to my lesson, an obvious mistake I hadn't noticed before catching my attention.

"Professor Runyon ?"

Intrigued, I lifted my head the voice seemed curiously familiar to me.

My eyes landed on a red-haired woman : She was quite short, dressed casually and it's only when our gazes met that I recognized her.

"Olive..? Is.. is that you ?"

My interlocutor chuckled, and gave me a smile. Of course, that's her. No more hesitation on that. That smile was a unique one I'd identify right away.

I quickly placed my notebook on my desk and Olive wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug. Then, questions ran wild in my mind :

"Where have you been ? Why didn't you call me ? What are you doing in Chicago ?"

Olive let go of me, and as I gestured for her to take a seat in front of my desk, she proceeded to tell me all I genuinely wanted to know.

"I've been here and there, around a few stores. I didn't call you because I called Theo first, and he told me he was going to be away for the next two weeks. I wanted to surprise you, and Theo said it would be good if you didn't have to stay alone at home during..."

I didn't let her finish her sentence.

"So that means you're staying ?"

"Yup. You're going to have me around for a while."

I clapped my hands excitedly.

"You'll need to thank your husband, she said with a smirk."

I returned her smile, and laid back in my chair, this unusual visit making me cheerful. I couldn't help but recall the memories we shared, and I couldn't help either when my eyes landed on her lips.

"I'm happy I get to have you back for a while..."

"So do I, Helene. So do I."

Her blue orbs travelled through my office, shining with interest.

"That's a cozy place you've got there."

"Decorated by yours truly", I exclaimed proudly.

She laughed, and as she was studying the paintings on the wall, I took some time to look at her.

Olive was wearing a simple white blouse, with a brown waistcoat on top of it. A clear brown skirt went along with it it stopped just above her knees. She had on her typical dress shoes, black with brown laces. Her outfit accentuated the bright red color of her slightly curly hair. Olive Carson was just as beautiful as I remembered.

"Oh dear, you still have it ?" She asked me with a chuckle.

I looked up to see what she was talking about, and smiled.

"Well, why would I throw it away ?"

I stood up from my chair and picked the book up from the shelf. It was a gift from her she gave it to me on my 23rd birthday. I opened the first page and showed it to her : there was her messy handwriting on the back of the cover. I decided to read her message out loud :

« Dear Helene,

I wish you a happy birthday !

You're a wonderful friend, and never would I have thought I was going to share so many exciting adventures with you !

Hoping your 24st year is filled with equally fulfilling experiences,

Love,

Olive. »

Just as I finished reading, I felt two hands coming to rest on my hips, and Olive pressed herself closer up to my back. I let out a happy sigh, relaxing against her body.

"We can safely say you had your fair share of « fulfilling experiences » by now, right ?" She asked in reference to her letter.

I laughed.

"We can say that."

"I'd even say that you exceeded my level."

I turned around to face her, her arms still holding me.

"Oh please, don't exagerate."

Olive took one of my hands in hers.

"I'm not exagerating. I meant it, that night."

My brain took a few seconds to recall which night she was thinking of. A winter night. A talk between two friends. Then, nothing but sinful lips, lingering touches, breathless moans. And those blue eyes gazing into mine, with a darkness in them. The same darkness that will become familiar to me, the one that will rhyme with desire. But what I remembered clearly, was what she whispered in my ear : You're my favourite, Helene.

In front of my silent thinking, Olive's expression changed quickly, hesitation writing itself all over her face.

"Did I say something I shouldn't have said ?"

My fingers closed tighter around hers.

"No. No, you haven't. It's just that... I was thinking. Most memories we have together tend to be quite... physical."

Olive smirked, and I mentally slapped myself for being so embarrassed.

Of course it was physical. For God's sake, Helene, she introduced you to open relationships !

"So... you only recall my body ?" She asked me, stopping my train of thought.

"Of course not. You know how much I love your mind. How much I enjoy our conversations. About anything, books, music, life in general. Do I need to remind you of the number of hours we spent only talking with a glass of wine in hand ?"

A piece of my honey blonde hair fell in front of my face, and her delicate fingers replaced it behind my ear. Carefully, I put the book back in its place, and a familiar feeling ran through my veins.

"Olive ? Can I ask you something for the sake of my own curiosity ?"

"Sure, go ahead. It's not like there are any secrets between us."

Right. One point for her.

"Are you seeing someone these days ?"

"I'm not with anyone. But why would it matter anyway ?"

Nervously, my eyes met hers.

"Didn't know if you had had a...change of heart."

The redhead laughed. Maybe at my embarrassment, maybe at my useless question.

"I wouldn't change my good old habits. Open relationships are my thing."

She let go of my hand, and ran her fingertips on the inside of one of my arm, sending a shiver up my spine. Then, she spoke up again :

"...and if I'm not mistaken... it's your thing, too. So, let's go back to some of our young memories..? Say, five years ago, to the last time we were together ?"

I didn't answer her proposition properly.

I just kissed her.


	2. Indecent Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally... I delayed this fic for a while because I had a lot of wooork. Whatevs.
> 
>  
> 
> Note: I do not own Shameless, Helene or Lip (my bad).

After the kiss, we talked some more. Olive wanted to book a hotel room, but, of course, I didn't let her do such a thing.  
So here we were, together, in the privacy of my own house. If I didn't lie to myself (and I didn't), it felt good to spend some quality time with Olive. It had been too long since she left for New York, and I moved to Chicago.  
"Are you still with me on Earth, Professor Runyon ?"  
I snapped out of my daydreaming and smiled at her:  
"Do you want something to drink ?" I asked.  
The redhead smiled in return.  
"I'm fine, don't worry. Now, why don't you tell me what's on your busy mind ?"  
I sat next to her on the couch, and let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.  
"I... I forgot someone that there's someone who's supposed to come over tonight."  
Olive shifted and turned around to face me :  
"Do you want me to go.. ? I could walk around town for a couple of hours. Rediscover the sights of Chicago."  
My hands went up in the air to protest :  
"No, don't ! The thing is... I had an idea. A wild idea."  
A raised eyebrow gave me a questioning look :  
"Listen... There's this student of mine. And he usually comes over a few times during the week... not to study critical theory."  
"Hold on, Helene. Are you trying to tell me you've got a new partner ? And it's one of your students ?"  
An uncomfortable cough escaped me. Even if I knew she wouldn't judge me, admitting the true nature of my encounters with Lip still felt weird. Olive chuckled :  
"Wow, you really exceeded me. That sure is something, Helene."  
My cheeks became slightly red.  
"So that's what you had on your mind ? That's all ?"  
I crossed my legs.  
"Not really... I mean, my idea per say is a bit different."  
"Then what are you suggesting ?"  
I could tell Olive wasn't expecting my proposition. Probably not at all.  
"I'm suggesting... you stay. With us."  
"I'm not a hundred percent sure I get what this means."  
"Olive, come on. You know what kind of evening I'm thinking of."  
Her blue eyes opened wide and she stared back at me.  
"Are you sure ? I mean, with you, it's an evident yes. But with one of your students.. ?"  
Wanting to put her hesitation to rest, I quickly explained :  
"Lip is different. He's very intelligent... And he's quite the handsome type. I think you'd like him."  
"Is he clever enough to handle the both of us ?" Olive asked with a smirk.  
I couldn't help but laugh at her antics. Then, I nodded.  
"So... what's your answer ?"  
"You should be persuasive enough to give me a few other good reasons to make me give in, don't you ?" She said playfully.  
Suddenly, she was much more closer to me, one of her hands resting on the top of my thigh.  
My mood instantly changed, and I focused on the woman in front of me. Smiling, I urged her to sit on my lap, facing me, her slim legs on each side of my hips. Leaning forward, my lips pressed against her pulse point ; knowing all too well that her neck was a sensitive spot of hers. She lifted her head in order to give me more access, and lightly bit her soft skin. Maybe not as lightly as I first intended, because she yelped. Stopping almost as soon as the sound got to my ears, I looked at her in worry :  
"Did I hurt you ?"  
Olive's left hand caught mine.  
"No. I just didn't remember you used to bite, you wild thing."  
Delighted, I joined my chuckle to hers, before kissing her lips. The kiss was sweet, affection seeping through it ; until our tongues started to battle for dominance and our basic, primal instincts took over.  
I felt her fingers grip mine tighter, and when we broke the kiss, breathless, my free hand went to rest on her lower back, caressing her warm skin through the thin material of her white blouse. A quiet sigh feel from her lips. It was a wonderful sound ; one the only encouraged me to go further, the face that Olive did not yet give me a proper answer to my suggestion forgotten in the back of my mind. The only thing in my thoughts right now was the woman on my lap, the same one who had started to pass her fingers through my honey blonde hair. I was enjoying her touch, my heart starting to beat faster, telling me what I already knew anyway : I wanted her.  
"Stop thinking and let me take care of you", Olive whispered as she started to move on top of me. I smiled at her and put all my concentration on the task at hand, the way she pressed against me making me whimper. My fingers moved from her back to the front of her blouse, unable to contain my anticipation any longer.  
"What do you think you are doing, Professor ?"  
The way her voice spoke my title sounded so sensual... I decided to play along :  
"I have the firm intention of removing some unecessary clothing items from your body, beginning with that blouse."  
Olive smiled, and I started to pop each button. Clear, smooth skin appeared as my eyes travelled from the length of her neck to the white lace that covered her chest. Her eyes closed when my fingers undid the last button, pushing the fabric aside, but leaving it on her shoulders. Gently, my lips pressed on her collarbone, and her hands pulled on my blazer until I took it off. Now, only in my lilac top, Olive put my hair behind my ears, uncovering my shoulders.  
"You missed me ?" I asked with a wink as I felt her press her center more firmly against me.  
She smiled, and instead of answering my question, she pulled me in for a kiss. I heard her moan under my lips and arousal shot through my veins, making me deepen our exchange. When we broke apart, Olive said :  
"What kind of question is that ? You know I missed you. And I'm going to make sure you get how much I thought of you..."  
My heart hammered against my chest with anticipation, and I felt her hands discard my top, leaving me in my purple bra. Olive leaned over me to place light kisses on my skin, and as she was about to go further, down between my breasts, I heard someone step in the living room.  
I quickly looked up, ready to face the intruder, and asked in a strong voice :  
"Who's... oh."  
A stunned Lip Gallagher was standing there, staring at me, and then at Olive, his eyes as big as golf balls.


	3. Lover to Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY. I thought this one was going to be unfinished for eternity, but here I am.

The young man coughed, obviously embarrassed. Before he made a move to get out of the room, my face broke into a smile.

"Good evening, Lip. I would like to introduce you to someone."

Olive got off of my lap and sat next to me. The both of us didn’t feel any shame at having been caught, and Olive looked at Lip with an appreciative eye. She turned to face me, and slightly nodded; I understood that she was giving me an answer to my previous preposition. She wanted to stay… and if Lip did too, it was certainly going to be a pleasurable, long night.

"So… I should stay here? Lip asked."

I got up from the couch and walked over to him, feeling his eyes on my body. When we were close enough, I whispered in his ear: 

"Now, now. Is that how you greet your woman?"

He took the hint, and pulled me against him, our bodies pressed together as he kissed me. I responded to his advances, knowing Olive was watching us. It only added to my excitement. While Lip was busy kissing me, I slid my hands down his sides, then felt him through the front of his pants. He lightly bit my bottom lip as a reaction. When we broke the kiss, he looked at me with raised eyebrows:

"What’s up exactly ...?"

"You certainly don’t seem to mind Olive’s presence the same way you minded Theo watching," I remarked with a chuckle.

Lip shook his head at me:

"It’s different."

Olive laughed, and I looked at her with a smile. Gesturing to her, she got up and walked closer to Lip and I.

"Lip, this is my friend Olive." 

Lip smiled and he awkwardly shook her hand before Olive kissed his cheek in a chaste way.

"Pleased to meet you, Olive said in a seductive voice."

Lip’s eyes travelled over her body, and I interrupted his inspection by catching Olive’s wrist, pulling her in for a heated kiss. Her fingers got caught in my hair as I slipped my tongue in her mouth, well aware of the young man besides us. She moaned when I broke the kiss to bite at her neck. Then, I stopped myself for a while, turning to look at Lip:

"You can watch, join, or leave if you’re uncomfortable, of course."

His breath quickened, his chest rising and falling rapidly. His brows furrowed for a while, and I could almost picture the hesitation in his mind. Olive smiled at me, her right hand sliding down to cup my ass, over my skirt. Lip’s eyes met Olive’s; as if he was asking her for permission. Instead, Olive said as she looked at me:

"She’s delicious, isn’t she?"

Lip nodded, Olive chuckled, and my cheeks lightly turned pink (not from arousal).

"Will you stop that?"

She didn’t acknowledge me at all, resuming her compliments.

"She’s a beauty. And smart to top it all! What more can someone ask for?"

"Olive," I complained.

Her lips formed a smirk:

"What? Growing impatient, professor Runyon? Don’t worry, we’ll get there soon enough."

I focused on Lip: he had on this look. Those eyes, darkened with hunger; the same look of desire he gave me when he first set foot in my office on this particular afternoon. I almost didn’t hear him when he whispered:

"I think I’m gonna watch. First."

Olive smirked and took my hand to lead me to my own bedroom, Lip hot on our heels. I silently thanked Theo for buying a bed where you could fit at least four people; it was going to be quite practical this evening. Lip looked at Olive and me as we both climbed on the mattress:

"I’ll sit there. Can I?"

I chuckled at his polite demand, sensing both curiosity and a tiny bit of shyness coming from him. I then gestured to a small bench besides the bed:

"Do as you will, Lip."

"Sure, get comfortable," added Olive as she gently pushed me down until I had my back against the covers. Then, she straddled me, and my hands almost instantly went to rest on her hips, as if to bring her closer to me. We began to kiss again, our hands rediscovering the soft skin of our younger years. Her tongue met mine as I opened my mouth. The exchange, which had started off gentle, turned more passionate when I broke the kiss and started to bite at Olive’s creamy white neck. She sighed, and another voice, significantly deeper, marked his appreciation. My eyes met Lip’s, and I gave him my best devilish smile. He always seemed surprised by me, interested. It made me feel wanted, and add that to Olive’s caresses…

My hands discarded her bra, uncovering her breasts. Her nipples were already hard when I took one between my fingers to pinch it lightly. Olive’s eyes closed in pleasure. Through she quickly recovered, her fingers sliding under the straps of my own bra, pulling them down to tease me. Her fingertips brushed against my hips as she pulled on the waistband of my pencil skirt. When she got me out of it, she slowly brushed an only finger over my panties. My eyes closed, a smile tugging at my lips. I let myself revel in the pleasure of the moment, thinking of nothing in particular, until I felt the mattress shift under something. My pupils opened to land on Lip, next to my left side on the bed. He was looking at Olive, and the knowing glance they shared made me question whether I was supposed to be afraid or to look forward to their strategy. Then, both faced me, and I felt a short hesitation in the air until Lip leaned down to bite at my exposed shoulder, saying:

"Enjoy yourself while we do our teamwork."

A chuckle escaped my parted lips, and Olive unclasped my bra, finally freeing my breasts. She wasted no time in exploring the tiniest part of bare skin. And then I felt Lip, hard against my thigh as he leaned down to take one of my nipples into his mouth. Olive’s shining eyes darkened with lust, and she bent down to imitate Lip’s actions. I shivered under their attention, a rush of arousal washing over me once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow my quirky adventures at: thewritingsloth.tumblr.com


End file.
